30 Worlds 8-You Are the Music in Me, Part 2
by William Raymer
Summary: The mission in the World of High School Musical continues-now, the Enterprise must protect Troy and Gabriella's big day! Also featuring the first appearance of a non-Disney Channel character on the Enterprise!
1. Prologue

_30 Worlds, Episode VIII: "You are the Music in Me, Part II"_

by William "Blissey" Raymer

Based on the Disney Channel Original Movies _High School Musical_ and _High School Musical 2_

and

the Walt Disney Pictures motion picture _High School Musical 3: Senior Year_

Teleplays and Screenplay by Peter Barsocchini

"Peyton Leverett" character taken from the Disney Channel Original Movie _Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure_

Written by Robert Horn

Based on Characters Created for _High School Musical_ by Peter Barsocchini

"Princess Scarlet" character taken from the _Sofia the First_ fanfiction series _The Scarlet Saga_

Written by j_akevoronkov_1

"Klorgbane" and "Skips" characters taken from the Cartoon Network series _Regular Show_

Created by J.G. Quintel

_HISTORIAN'S NOTE: This story takes place concurrently with the second half of my fan-fiction story, _High School Musical IV: The Reunion_. As a result, that story (starting with Chapter 5) will feature appearances by _30 Worlds_ characters in their cover personae._

_In our last episode, the _Enterprise_ arrived in the World of High School Musical, where their mission would be two-fold._

_The first phase of the mission had William, Charlie, Sgt. Calhoun and Rocky covertly escorting Troy Bolton from his hometown of Albuquerque, New Mexico to Stanford University in California so that he could pick up his girlfriend, Gabriella Montez, then return to Albuquerque for high school graduation exercises._

_Upon Troy and Gabriella's safe arrival back in Albuquerque, William and Sofia assumed the roles of talent scouts for the noted Julliard School for the Performing Arts and ensured that the right students got the announced scholarships._

_Now, the mission enters its most delicate stage, as the crew of the _Enterprise_ must protect Troy and Gabriella as their biggest performance looms on the horizon..._

_PROLOGUE_

In the observation lounge on the _Dimensional Defense Vessel Enterprise_, William Edwards sat in his customary place at the end of the table as the ship's other senior officers took their positions surrounding him.

"Everyone, now that we've arrived at this point in time, our mission becomes more delicate and difficult," William said. "We must ensure that the A.I.C. does not interfere in Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez's wedding."

Raquel Blue held up a personal access device. "I've checked the schedule for the Lava Springs Resort and Country Club," she said before handing the device to William for his inspection. "The 'Montez-Bolton Wedding' is set to occur in one week's time."

William looked at the information on the p.a.d., then set it down on the table. "Here's what we're gonna do," William said. "Sofia and I will go down there and act in our personae from four years ago—at least, four years ago as the citizens of this world reckon it. However, we're going to act as a newly-married couple. Consider it practice for our real honeymoon. E.R.I.N., engage Briefing Mode and give us a precis of what has happened to our targets since we last saw them."

The lounge lights dimmed and the humanoid simulation of E.R.I.N., the _Enterprise_'s artificial intelligence system appeared.

"In the last four years the citizens of this world have experienced, several things have changed—enough so that Troy and Gabriella are no longer the only Key components from this world," she began. "What do you mean, E.R.I.N.?" Charlotte "Charlie" Duncan asked.

"Sharpay Evans became a award-winning Broadway star; her brother Ryan a respected choreographer who recently joined the staff of the Broadway musical Sharpay stars in. The other members of the Key group from this world are also doing well for themselves," E.R.I.N. continued, gesturing to the display shelves on the bulkhead.

Six new mini-projectors joined those of Troy and Gabriella on the shelf marked "World of High School Musical." "Chad Danforth will join Troy Bolton on the Phoenix Suns; Taylor McKessie is a highly-placed member of the reelection campaign committee of U.S. President Barack Obama; and Kelsi Nielsen is becoming a sought-after songwriter, writing songs for some of this world's top singers," E.R.I.N. said.

"In addition, a new factor has been added: Peyton Leverett III, documentary filmmaker and boyfriend of Sharpay Evans. Three years ago to the citizens of this world, Peyton assisted Sharpay in thwarting the plans of an evil actress to become the star of the musical Sharpay now is," E.R.I.N. added.

"It is when the eight of them come together as one that will be when this world's Key power will be at its strongest," E.R.I.N. said. "Remember what we learned fro the recent unpleasantness regarding William, Sofia and Scarlet: any negative impact on a Key or Key component's life will weaken it."

"Which is why we must protect the Wildcat 7 and Mr. Leverett until they can come on board?" Cecelia Jones asked. "Exactly, CeCe," E.R.I.N. said. "Even if we must break Yen Sid's cardinal rule to do it." William knew the rule E.R.I.N. was referring to: unless the Army of Inter-universal Chaos makes its plans in a world known, the crew of the _Enterprise_ must not reveal their true identities.

"All right," William said. "Let's get down there and take care of business. E.R.I.N., return to normal mode. Dismissed."

The observation lounge lights returned to normal levels and E.R.I.N.'s simulation disappeared. The senior officers stood from the table and began to exit the room. Sofia stayed in the room and watched as William turned in his chair and looked out at the expanse of space and Earth spinning silently in the darkness.

"Sofia, are you still there?" William said. "I am," Sofia said. "Then, there is something I must inform you of," William said. "A few nights ago, I was visited by Yen Sid. He informed me that we will soon start to visit worlds not related to Disney."

"Worlds not created by Disney, you say?" Sofia asked as she moved to sit down next to William. "Yes," William said. "You remember the message Scarlet sent us from Republic City, home of Avatar Korra, right?"

"I remember," Sofia said. "Master Yen Sid informed me that the A.I.C. is starting to target these 'unaligned' worlds, as he called them," William said. "In fact, he informed me that a key A.I.C. action commander from one of the Unaligned Worlds is behind the operation here in the World of High School Musical."

William turned to the nearest E.R.I.N. audio pickup. "E.R.I.N., access the Klorgbane file, authorization Edwards-4-7-Alpha-Tango," William said. "_Access code and voice-print confirmed,_" E.R.I.N. said.

The image of the mysterious A.I.C. action commander appeared, floating over the observation lounge table. "_Klorgbane is an immortal being who joined the Army of Inter-universal Chaos following an incident 157 years ago in which his tyranny over a high school and its students led to the death of one student and the immortalization of another student named Walks into a being known as Skips, whose destiny is to defeat Klorgsbane once and for all,_" E.R.I.N. said.

"Oh, my God," Sofia said. "What, Sofia?" William said. "Skips is a member of Scarlet's Army," Sofia said. "He trained me on how to avoid physical violence and to use my mind to resolve conflicts whenever possible."

"I see," William said. "Yen Sid informed me that this Skips will soon be joining us here on the _Enterprise_. However, for now, the knowledge of the Unaligned Worlds must remain between us."

"I understand," Sofia said. William smiled at his wife-to-be. "For now, let's focus on protecting Troy and Gabriella's wedding. The Unaligned Worlds will come along in time," William said.

_::TBC::_


	2. Chapter 1

_30 Worlds, Episode VIII: "You are the Music in Me, Part II"_

_CHAPTER ONE_

The next day, Troy and Gabriella would hold their rehearsal dinner. As William and Sofia walked down a corridor near where the dinner was being held, William heard Troy's voice. "Gabs, look! Those are the Julliard talent scouts from _Senior Year_!" he said.

"I see them, Troy," Gabriella said. "Why are they here?" "Let's find out," Troy said. "Here we go," William muttered.

Troy and Gabriella approached where William and Sofia were standing. "Mr. Prince, Ms. Nash?" Troy said.

William smiled as if he just noticed Troy and Gabriella were standing there. "Troy Bolton, how are you?" William asked with a smile. "Fine. Thank you," Troy said with a smile of his own.

"By the way, it's Mr. and Mrs. Prince, now," William said in character. "We got married a few days ago. We're just here on our honeymoon." "Well, in that case, congratulations," Gabriella said. "Thank you, Gabriella," Sofia said.

"Virgil, we'd be honored if you'd attend our wedding ceremony in a few days," Troy said. "After all, you two are a very important part of our story."

"We will be there. Thanks," William said. As Troy and Gabriella moved off, William could hear Troy say to Gabriella, "The friends we've made since that ski resort, eh, Gabriella?" The door into the dining hall closed before William and Sofia could hear Gabriella's retort.

William smiled at the sight. Then, his communicator began to beep. "Enterprise_ to Captain Edwards,_" Calhoun's voice called out. "Go ahead, Sergeant," William said. "_There is someone on the ship wishing to speak to you,_" Calhoun said. "_He does not appear in our dimensional identification charts._"

"Put this entity under security watch in the Observation Lounge until we return to the ship," William said. "Inform the transporter room to beam us up in five minutes. Edwards, out."

A few moments later, William and Sofia dissolved in the _Enterprise_ transporter.

Once on the Bridge, William and Sofia saw Perry the Platypus in his secret agent mode and three of Commander Meap's pilots standing guard in front of the doors leading into the Observation Lounge. "Dismissed," William said.

Perry and Meap's pilots nodded, then exited the Bridge. William and Sofia entered the room and saw a giant white-furred being. Sofia recognized it and ran to hug it. "Master Skips!" Sofia said. "Sofia, it is good to see you again," Skips said as he and Sofia hugged.

Skips then looked up at William. "Who is this?" he asked. "This is William Edwards, the captain of the _Enterprise_. He is also my husband-to-be," Sofia said.

Skips smiled, then moved to shake William's outstretched hand. "A pleasure," William said. "Likewise," Skips said.

"Master Skips, we know why you are here," William said as he gestured for Skips to sit down. "Your hated rival, Klorgbane, is in this world and leading the A.I.C.'s operations." "It is good to finally have the opportunity to take out that son-of-a-bitch Klorgbane once and for all," Skips said.

"Master Skips, why is it your destiny to defeat Klorgbane?" Sofia said. "You rarely spoke of your pre-immortal past when you trained me." "It is a deeply personal story," Skips said. "I presume Master Yen Sid informed you of the incident 157 years ago when Klorgbane destroyed Bennett Academy."

"He did," William said. "Well, what Master Yen Sid did not tell you is that the student who died during that incident was the love of my life, Desdemona," Skips said. "The lessons I've learned in my existence since then was what I have tried to impart to you, Sofia."

"I'm so sorry, Master Skips," Sofia said. "Do not be, Sofia," Skips said. "The memory of my time with Mona is sufficient. Just do me a favor." "Anything, Master," Sofia said. "Treat William well," Skips said. "Love is a magical thing."

"That it is, Skips," William said. "Now that you've arrived, we can now share the secret of the Unaligned Worlds with the rest of the crew."

William turned to the nearest E.R.I.N. audio pickup. "E.R.I.N., call all personnel to the recreation deck immediately for an emergency briefing," William said.

William, Sofia and Skips exited the Observation Lounge through a second door.

Down in the Observation Lounge, the entire crew of the _Enterprise_ were standing and trying to ascertain why the emergency briefing had been called. Finally, William, Sofia and Skips entered the room.

"Everyone, may I have your attention, please?" William called. All conversation and activity in the room ceased. "On our mission so far, we've visited worlds associated with a man known on my adopted homeworld as Walter Elias Disney," William began.

Gesturing to Skips, he continued: "As of now, our mission expands to worlds beyond those of Disney. This is Skips, our first crewmember from what Sofia and I have started to call the 'Unaligned Worlds.'"

Skips stepped forward. "An evil being from my world named Klorgbane is the A.I.C. action commander operating in this world," he began. "Because of this, I have joined you here on the _Enterprise_."

Skips then told the story of his interactions with Klorgbane, culminating in the tragic death of his love, Desdemona. "If we are to succeed in destroying the A.I.C., we'll need more than just Disney power," Skips said.

"Well said, Skips," William said. "Everyone, that is our situation. Return to your stations for now and we'll get through this as we've done so far. Dismissed."

The crew of the _Enterprise_ dispersed to return to their assigned stations, while William, Sofia and Skips stood alone for a moment. Skips turned and saw the display monitors behind them. "Ships named _Enterprise_, right?" he asked.

"Yeah," William said. "I have an idea," Skips said.

_::TBC::_


	3. Chapter 2

_30 Worlds, Episode VIII: "You are the Music in Me, Part II"_

_CHAPTER TWO_

_Ship's Log, _DDV Enterprise_, Mission Day 1,115, Princess Sofia I recording._

_With one day to go before Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez's wedding, there is still no trace of the A.I.C. Master Skips is still helping us prepare a strategy that, hopefully, will catch the A.I.C. off guard if and when they do attack._

_I am proud of the crew's adjustment to Master Skips' presence. It seems that any crewmembers we acquire from the Unaligned Worlds in the future will be warmly welcomed here on the _Enterprise_._

Sofia smiled as she tapped a control on the command chair arm and deactivated the log recorder. She then turned in the command chair to watch Skips and Calhoun at the Tactical station. They seemed to be installing a new piece of equipment.

"What is that you're installing?" Sofia said. "It's part of the strategy I proposed to you and William," Skips said. "Look."

Sofia looked at the new control panel. It had what appeared to be an ignition lock plus several buttons. "Now, look over here," Calhoun said, gesturing to a section of the panel. Sofia looked and saw it. "I don't understand," she said.

"Allow me," a voice from behind Sofia, Calhoun and Skips said. They turned and saw William. "This new panel allows access to a new power Master Yen Sid has unlocked on the _Enterprise_ and on _Gavan's Glory_," William said. "Watch."

William tapped a control on the new panel. Then, as he reopened them, the section swung open to reveal a small figure in the shape of the _Enterprise_. William took the figure and folded back the saucer section to reveal a key.

"When necessary, I can use keys like this to turn the _Enterprise_ and _Gavan's Glory_ into other famous spacecraft, allowing the two craft to access the particular craft's abilities," William said. "This is similar to the power activation keys used by the superhero team known as Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger."

William lifted up his shirt to reveal a device on his utility belt with a similar ignition-like mark. "This device is called a Mobilates," William said. "Using another type of power activation key, the Mobilates can turn me into various warriors. Observe."

William pressed a button on the buckle of his utility belt. A panel on the buckle swung open to reveal a miniature figure of ShinkenRed, a hero whose power William used during the rescue of Kim Possible's parents. William folded back the legs of the figure to reveal a key.

"Only those _specially blessed_ by Princess Scarlet can use it," William continued. Sofia caught the emphasis in William's words and took hold of her Amulet of Avalor. As she did, William put the folded-up ShinkenRed Key into the Mobilates.

"All you have to do is turn the key to activate the key's power," William finished before removing the ShinkenRed Key from the Mobilates, folding it back up and putting it back in the buckle. "A Mobilates of your own is waiting for you in your quarters, Sofia," William said.

"Why can't Master Yen Sid and Scarlet make up their damn minds as to how to empower you, Bill?" Sofia said. "I guess it's because they love me," William joked.

The next morning, as the sun rose over the Lava Springs resort, William was just about ready to turn in after a night of guarding the plaza where Troy and Gabriella's wedding would take place at sunset. "Edwards to _Enterprise_. It's 0600 and all is well. One to beam up from these coordinates," William said into his communicator.

But before the _Enterprise_ transporter could claim him, William noticed a green flare erupting from the plaza. "Belay that transport order, _Enterprise_! The wedding plaza is under attack!" William yelled out. "Sergeant Calhoun, go to Tactical Alert and scramble Gold Squadron immediately! Sofia, Master Skips, get down here! Klorgsbane is on the move!"

William leaped from his perch and ran towards the plaza, pulling a Key from his utility belt. "Let's dance," William said before he turned the Key in his Mobilates. "_Sun Vulcan!_" the Mobilates called out as the suit depicted on the Key formed on William's body.

Sofia and Skips resolved from the _Enterprise_ transporter to see William/VulEagle keeping a cluster of foot soldiers at bay. "Goumin! Klorgsbane _is _here," Skips said. "How do you know that, Master Skips?" Sofia asked.

"The Goumin are Klorgsbane's elite guard," Skips said. "If they are here, Klorgsbane himself cannot be far behind." Skips reached into the satchel slung over his shoulder and pulled out two huge golden gloves with spikes on the wrists. "I suggest you gear up as well," Skips said.

Sofia nodded at Skips before removing her Mobilates from her utility belt. "I hope this works," Sofia said before she chose a Key and activated it. "_Zyuranger!_" Sofia/PteraRanger strung her Ptera Bow and let its arrows fly.

The Goumin soldiers surrounding William/VulEagle exploded. "Accurate as always, Sofia," William/VulEagle said. "We must minimize the damage to the wedding plaza at all costs!" "True," Sofia/PteraRanger said.

Skips came running up from behind them, the Fists of Justice glowing with their immortal power. "Room for one more, Rangers?" he asked. "Always, Master," Sofia/PteraRanger said. "Since Skips has got those gloves on, how 'bout a Gokai Change, William?"

William/VulEagle nodded, then pulled a key from his buckle. "I love the way you think, Sofia," he said. "_Gokai Change!_" William and Sofia yelled before activating their new Keys. "_Denjiman!_" William's Mobilates called out, while Sofia's called out "_Magiranger!_"

William/DenjiRed made silver gloves appear on his hands while Sofia/MagiRed made boxing gloves appear on her hands. Suddenly, a voice appeared from behind them. "What makes you three think you can merely punch your way out of this?" it said.

William/DenjiRed, Sofia/MagiRed and Skips turned around and saw Klorgsbane. "William! Sofia! I'll handle Klorgsbane as it is my destiny to do!" Skips said. "Focus on the Goumin!"

"Yes, Master!" Sofia/MagiRed said. "William!" "On it, Sofia!" William/DenjiRed said. William/DenjiRed and Sofia/MagiRed ran off after the Goumin.

Meanwhile on the Bridge of the _Enterprise_, Calhoun sat in the command chair as Charlie assumed Tactical. Calhoun then activated the command chair's restraints. Around her, the crew activated their chairs' own restraints.

"A.I.C. battle cruiser approaching at Hyper-light Factor 6," Charlie said. "Its weapons systems are charging."

"Acknowledged, Ms. Duncan," Calhoun said. "Ms. Russo, engage defensive pattern Gamma-2." "Yes, Sergeant," Alex Russo confirmed.

The A.I.C. cruiser came out of hyper-light drive and fired its weapons at the _Enterprise_. However, with Alex at its helm, the _Enterprise_ sailed clear. "Sergeant, I have a plan," Alex said. "However, it will require Charlie to switch Tactical control to my station."

"I have a feeling I know what you're planning, Alex," Charlie said. "Shunting weapons control to your station." Alex smiled when she saw that Tactical control had been transferred to her Helm panel. "Let's just hope those A.I.C. _(Spanish profanity)_ have never seen 'To Serve All My Days,'" Alex said as she set to work.

Back down on the planet below, William/DenjiRed and Sofia/MagiRed had destroyed the last Goumin soldiers. "We need to see how Master Skips is doing," William said before powering down. "Right, William," Sofia said before doing the same.

As they ran off, William saw that someone was caught under debris caused by the A.I.C. attack. "Go on, Sofia! I'll catch up!" William said. Sofia ran off as William moved over to the pile of debris and recognized the person under the debris.

"Ms. Nielsen, are you okay?" William called out. "Mr. Prince?" Kelsi Nielsen called out weakly. "What happened here?"

"Save your strength, Kelsi," William said. "If we survive this, I'll tell you everything you need to know."

Back on the _Enterprise_, Alex's expert piloting brought the A.I.C. battle cruiser into full view of the _Enterprise_'s weapons systems. "I've got you now," Alex said before launching a full offensive volley that crippled the A.I.C. ship.

But before Calhoun could call for the A.I.C. forces to surrender, the A.I.C. cruiser detonated in a shower of flame, radiation and debris. "They must have self-destructed in order to avoid capture," Calhoun said. "Ms. Duncan, secure from Tactical Alert."

"Yes, Sergeant," Charlie said. As the Bridge lights returned to normal, Calhoun tapped a control on the command chair arm. "_Enterprise_ to Captain Edwards. What is your status down there?" she said.

"_Severe damage to the wedding plaza and surrounding area,_" William said. "_Also, one severe injury. Two to beam directly to Sickbay. Inform Isabella to prepare the bacta tanks_."

"Aye, sir," Calhoun said. "We'll also send a crew down to initiate repairs on the wedding plaza." "_Understood,_" William said. "_Edwards, out._"

_Ship's Log, Mission Day 1,116, Sergeant Tamora Calhoun recording._

_The Army of Inter-Universal Chaos has launched an unprovoked assault on the Lava Springs resort, severely damaging the wedding plaza intended for the Montez-Bolton wedding. A crew from the _Enterprise_ has initiated repairs._

_There was only one severe injury: Kelsi Nielsen is currently in our Sickbay, receiving treatments for the injuries she suffered in the attack. Captain Edwards has beamed back down to the resort, accompanied by Counselor von Schweetz, in order to explain to the other Key components about what has transpired here today._

"So that is the story, everyone," William said. "The incident that occurred here today was an attempt to prevent your wedding."

Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez shook their heads. "So this goes all the way back to _Senior Year_ four years ago?" Troy asked. "Yes," Vanellope von Schweetz said. "The seven of you plus Ms. Nielsen are the Key from this world that will help us defeat the A.I.C. once and for all."

Chad Danforth rolled his eyes. "You know, I've heard some crazy stuff in my day, but this takes the cake," he said. "It's true," William said. "How is Kelsi?" Ryan Evans said. "She's stable. Her treatments should be complete by tomorrow," William said.

Sharpay Evans, Ryan's sister, looked at William. "William, if that is indeed your real name..." "It is," William interrupted. "Then, we must hurry and get Troy and Gabriella married as soon as is possible," Peyton said.

"But with the wedding plaza unusable, what are we going to do about it?" Sharpay asked.

"Leave it to me," William said. "In the meantime, everyone, we must evacuate to the _Enterprise_. Grab your gear and meet us back here in one hour."

The seven Key components nodded, then left the room to pack their gear. Ryan turned in the doorway and looked at William. "Thank you for saving Kelsi, Mr. Edwards," he said.

"It's what I do, Ryan," William said. "I'll send someone down to pack Kelsi's gear for transport to the ship."

Ryan smiled, then finally left the room.

_::TBC::_

_Author's Note: "To Serve All My Days" is an episode of the _Star Trek: Phase II_ on-line fan film series, which featured original _Star Trek_ cast member Walter Koenig guesting as an older version of Chekov. It also included a battle sequence that inspired Alex's battle strategy. _

_To see and/or download the episode, visit the official _Phase II_ website via the _Star Trek: Phase II-"To Serve All My Days"_ link on my profile._


	4. Chapter 3

_30 Worlds, Episode VIII: "You are the Music in Me, Part II"_

_CHAPTER THREE_

_Medical Log, supplemental, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro recording._

_Kelsi Nielsen's treatments in the bacta tanks are complete. Her injuries—at least, those we can see—are healing nicely. Her psychological wounds, however, are another story._

_Vanellope and Ryan Evans are speaking to Kelsi in an attempt to understand her condition._

_Ship's Log, Mission Day 1,119, William Edwards recording._

_Three days have passed since the A.I.C. attack on the Lava Springs resort. Repairs are almost complete on the wedding plaza. However, for safety and security reasons, the wedding will now be held on a holodeck here on the _Enterprise_. All members of both wedding parties have been briefed on the situation._

_There is still no word from Master Skips; we can only assume that he is still fighting Klorgbane somewhere._

In William's Ready Room, William was sitting down to read a book on his couch when a voice came on the comm. "_William, this is Meap. We're picking up a transmission on your personal receiver frequency,_" Meap said.

William put his book down and moved to sit back behind his desk. "Put it through to my Ready Room, Meap," William said. "_Will do,_" Meap said as a monitor screen rose into place.

The image of a blue-feathered anthropomorphic bird appeared on William's desktop monitor. "_William Edwards?_" the bird said. "Speaking," William said. "You seem to have me at a disadvantage."

"_My name is Mordecai,_" the bird said. "_I am a co-worker and personal friend of Skips. He gave me your frequency in the event that he needed me to relay a message to you or anyone on your ship._"

"All right, Mordecai," William said. "What is the message?" "_Skips asked me to tell you that after he defeats Klorgbane, he'll need some time off the _Enterprise_ to reflect on his life of immortality,_" Mordecai said. "_As a result, he requests that you do not delete his E.R.I.N. registration data._"

"All right, Mordecai," William said. "I'll keep him in the computer for when he returns." A voice could be heard on the other side of the channel. "_Mordecai, Margaret is here!_" "_I'll be right there, Muscle Man,_" Mordecai said.

"_You know who else will be right there?_" Muscle Man said. "_MY MOM!_" Mordecai rolled his eyes, then turned back to face William. "_I hope to meet you in person someday, William,_" he said. "_Bye._" The monitor went blank, then retracted back into William's desk.

Meanwhile, Kelsi and Ryan were still talking with Vannellope. "Vannellope, thank you for helping me get over what I suffered during the A.I.C. attack," Kelsi said. "I know I still have a lot to come back from."

"But you will come back from it, Kelsi," Ryan said. "You always do." "Do not doubt yourself, Kelsi," Vannellope said, a smile on her face. "I have a feeling that things are going to be just fine."

On the Bridge of the _Enterprise_, William was assisting Calhoun with a test of the new panel when a beeping emanated from Rocky's Communications station. "William, the last of the visitors for Troy and Gabriella's wedding are aboard. They are being escorted to Holodeck 4 as we speak," Rocky reported.

"Good," William said. "Then, let's get this over with." William looked around the Bridge and smiled then left the Bridge.

Down on the Holodeck, William, Chad, Ryan, Peyton and Troy stood on one side of the altar, while Sofia, Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi stood on the other side of the altar. Other members of the _Enterprise_ crew and members of Troy and Gabriella's families were sitting in the audience seats.

Finally, the doors into the Holodeck opened, revealing Gabriella—arm in arm with Troy's father, Jack Bolton. William and Sofia knew that Gabriella's father had died in an automobile accident several years before and that Gabriella had asked Coach Bolton to act as father of the bride for the ceremony.

Jack and Gabriella arrived at the altar. Jack kissed Gabriella on the cheek then put her hand in Troy's. Troy and Gabriella turned to face the minister at the altar. "I understand that circumstances in this situation are most unusual," the minister began. "I would like to thank Mr. Edwards for lending us the facilities where we are gathered today."

William nodded at the minister. "We are gathered here today to join Troy and Gabriella in the holy bond of matrimony," the minister said. "If anyone can show just cause for these two to not be wed, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

William and Sofia reached for their Mobilates, just in case someone or something decided to interrupt. Fortunately, nothing happened.

"Do you, Troy, take Gabriella..." William closed his eyes and listened as the ceremony went on. In his mind's eye, _William felt that he was standing at the altar, marrying Sofia. The male members of the _Enterprise_ crew were standing by his side, while the female members of the crew stood with Sofia. Finally_, William felt himself come out of the trance as Troy put the ring on Gabriella's finger.

"Gabriella, when we were thrown together at that ski resort six years ago, the M.C. at that teen party said that someday we would thank him," Troy said. "Well, today, we should. Everyone here should thank him."

Troy swept his hand over everyone present. "Everyone in this room has been touched by our relationship in one form or another," he continued. "The seven of us, Peyton, even the crew of the _Enterprise_ have benefited from our love. Here, in front of our friends, family and colleagues, I promise to help you share our love for the rest of our lives."

Gabriella smiled as she received a ring from Taylor. "Troy, you and I have had our problems over the years. However, it was our love that got us through the hard times. It was during the time when you brought me back to Albuquerque four years ago for graduation that I realized it was truly inevitable that we would make it to this place on this day," Gabriella began.

She then put the ring she held onto Troy's finger. "We've danced through all that life has given us so far," Gabriella continued. "Now, it is time for us to call the tune...together."

The minister looked at Troy and Gabriella for a moment and smiled. "Troy Oliver Bolton and Gabriella Selena Montez, under the power vested in me by the people of the State of New Mexico, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Troy turned to face Gabriella, folded back the veil covering her face, then kissed her for the first time as husband to wife. The witnesses began to cheer. William smiled at Sofia, who smiled back and blew a kiss at William.

In his mind, William heard the voice of Yen Sid. "_Chosen One, it seems congratulations are in order,_" he said. "_You pulled off a major victory against the A.I.C. and began the interactions with the Unaligned Worlds that you _will_ need to defeat the A.I.C. once and for all._"

"_Thank you, Master,_" William thought. "_So, where's our next stop?_" "_A space station known as _Liberty_. E.R.I.N. will provide you with the details. Just set course for the World of Zenon,_" Yen Sid said. Then, just like that, William's connection with Yen Sid was severed.

A few hours later, E.R.I.N. reported, "_All unregistered personnel have departed the ship._" However, William stood face to face with the minister from Troy and Gabriella's wedding. "Oh, sorry, William. I forgot to power these down," the minister said, twisting his cuff links.

Suddenly, the minister became... "_Master Skips!?_" Sofia screamed. She then ran to hug Skips. "Are you all right?"

"Nothing I haven't been through before," Skips said. "Listen, William, before I defeated Klorgbane, he told me something that he said might be of interest to you."

"And that is?" William said. "Klorgbane said that while he was powerful, he was not _the _most powerful of the Unaligned action commanders," Skips said. "I can only imagine who is next."

"Well, since we're together, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it," William said. "In the meantime, with our newest crew members registered and in their proper places, we must be off to the next world. Alex, set course for the World of Zenon."

"Yes, William," Alex said. "Course computed and on the boards." William sat in the command chair and smiled as he gestured to the viewscreen. "Make it so," he ordered.

_The adventure continues in _

30 Worlds, Episode IX: "Supernova Shocker"

_And now, a SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT from William "Blissey" Raymer._

To the Fans and Readers of the _30 Worlds_ series:

Since this episode of _30 Worlds_ introduces characters from non-Disney Channel properties in major roles, I've decided on a few changes to the series that will accommodate these characters and properties. They are as follows:

The next episode, _"Supernova Shocker,"_ will be a double-sized episode of ten chapters in length. It will feature the _Enterprise_'s visits to the World of Zenon and William's adopted homeworld, officially designated as the World of Girl Meets World.

Effective with the tenth episode, _30 Worlds_' series title will change to _30 Worlds: Megaforce_.

With the name change shall come the beginning of the _Enterprise_'s actual visits to non-Disney (or Unaligned) Worlds.

If you wish to suggest a TV series or movie as a possible subject for an episode of _30 Worlds: Megaforce_, please e-mail me through the e-mail address on my profile, or use this site's private messaging function. Please put "_Megaforce_ Suggestion" in the subject line, followed by the TV series or film's title (i.e. "_Megaforce_ Suggestion: Godzilla").

Your suggestion can be a Disney property that has not yet been covered. However, please DO NOT suggest _The Famous Jett Jackson_, for reasons noted in the introductory Author's Note in _Episode V: "A Possible Outcome."_

Please look forward to the exciting changes coming to _30 Worlds_.

Signed,

William "Blissey" Raymer


End file.
